User blog:EthanS4/Trade evolution pokemon fight
I got board of only doing research so i descided to just make a random fight. (smiley face) Alakazam vs Gengar vs Golem vs Machamp vs Conkeldurr vs Gigalith vs Gourgeist vs Trevenant Alakazam starts off by using Teleport to get on a cliff away from the battle and then use Calm Mind five times and Future Sight, and stays up there letting the others fight. Conkeldurr then goes after Gigalith and uses Dynamic Punch sending Gigalith hurdling towards a mountain with Conkeldurr running after it. Seeing Conkeldurr’s power Machamp decides to go after him. Gourgeist, Trevenant, Golem, and Gengar are then left there face to face. Gengar starts off by using Night Shade on Gourgeist, but Gourgeist sees it coming and uses Phantom Force to dodge it. Golem tries to use Defense Curl but is interrupted by Gengar’s Shadow Ball. Golem then used Rock Polish and charged at Gengar with Rollout rolling over Gengar. Gengar gets back up and is hit with Gourgeist’s Phantom Force causing Gengar to stumble back. Gengar looks forward just in time to see Trevenant’s Leech Seed attack and avoid it. Gengar then uses Payback on Trevenant doing a lot of damage. Gengar looks back to see Golem using Rollout at it, but Gengar jumps over it and it instead hits Trevenant. Trevenant then gets very angry at Golem and uses Horn Leech to regain some health, which sends Golem flying into Gourgeist. Gourgeist then uses Bullet Seed to send Golem back at Trevenant. This catches Trevenant off guard and he and Golem are sent flying far away. Gourgeist smiles at its victory forgetting about Gengar. Gengar takes this opportunity and uses Hex on Gourgeist. Gengar then rushes towards Gourgeist with Shadow Punch hitting Gourgeist in the back of the head and causing it to fall down. Gengar sends a Shadow Ball at Gourgeist but Gourgeist rolls out of the way and uses Razor Leaf hitting Gengar. They both then use Confuse Ray and both get confuse. They each start shooting Shadow Balls and Razor Leafs randomly, and one of them just happens to hit Alakazam. But Alakazam stays calm and where he is. Gourgeist then snapped out of confusion and tries to use Seed Bomb but it is countered by Gengar’s Shadow Ball. Gengar then snaps out of confusion and uses Hypnosis putting Gourgeist to sleep. Gengar then uses Dream Eater restoring some health and then uses Nightmare. Gengar then uses Shadow Ball creating an explosion and a hole that lead to lava. Gourgeist manages to get out of the crater caused by the blast only to be see Gengar smirking. Gengar then kicks Gourgeist into the hole and eventually into to the lava below where Gourgeist lets out one final shriek of pain before being completely melted until nothing was left. The scene then shifts to Conkeldurr, Gigalith, and Machamp. Machamp immediately starts off by throwing punches at Conkeldurr who blocks the punches with his concrete pillars. Gigalith uses Iron Defense three times and then uses Rock Slide hitting Machamp and Conkeldurr. Machamp recovers from the hit faster and uses Karate Chop on Conkeldurr. Conkeldurr the hits Machamp away with it pillar and uses Bulk Up and Focus Energy. Conkeldurr then looks back to find Machamp but can’t seem to find him. Conkeldurr shrugs this off and starts going after Gigalith who had maxed out his Defense with Iron Defense and Harden. Conkeldurr uses Low Kick but sees that it didn’t do much damage to Gigalith. Gigalith then retaliated with a Headbutt and Rock Blast but Conkeldurr blocks the Rock Blast and then uses Chip Away which ignored Gigalith’s Defense boosts, but not doing much still due to being a Normal type attack. Gigalith then starts repeatedly using Power Gem, which Conkeldurr blocks. As Conkeldurr tries to think of a way to get Gigalith he is suddenly hit from behind by Machamp who used Cross Chop. As Conkeldurr turned to see who hit him Gigalith hit him in the face with Stone Edge causing a few of Conkeldurr’s teeth to fall out. Machamp then finally notices that Gigalith is there and starts attacking him too. Machamp uses Bulk Up four times before recklessly charging at Gigalith without a plan. Machamp then uses Low Sweep but finds little effect. Gigalith then slowly walks towards Machamp and uses Tackle. Machamp then gets an idea. He continuously runs around Gigalith using Karate Chop. Gigalith can’t keep up with Machamp and is soon taking a bunch of damage. Machamp sees that Gigalith is getting worn out and runs up to his face. Machamp then uses Cross Chop completely through Gigaliths head leaving an X. Machamp then goes back over to Conkeldurr out of respect congratulates Machamp on defeating Gigalith but warns him that he won’t be so easy to go down. The scene then switches to Golem and Trevenant hurdling through a beach until they hit a condo causing it to fall to pieces. Trevenant gets up and rubs his head to see Golem stuck on his back. Trevenant then starts laughing at Golem, who then gets extremely angry. Golem then takes advantage of the situation and pushes his body up and slams back on the ground creating an Earthquake which hits Trevenant, and by sheer coincidence causes an apple to fall on Alakazam’s head hurting him a little. Golem then bounces up and throws three pieces of rubble at Trevenant who dodges all three but is then hit by Golem’s Stone Edge. Trevenant then uses Astonish and causes Golem to flinch. Trevenant takes this chance and Tackles Golem into the ocean. Trevenant then thinking it was over used Ingrain to restore some health. Trevenant then notices a shadow forming above him a he looks up too see Golem coming down on to him with Heavy Slam. Golem then completely flattens Trevenant but Trevenant recovers from Ingrain. Golem sees this and uses Earthquake again to destroy the roots. Trevenant uses Growth and then hits Golem with a Shadow Claw. Trevenant then uses Will-O-Wisp to burn Golem. Golem then uses Double-Edge but only goes through Trevenant due to him being a Ghost type. Trevenant then was about to use Horn Leech when Gengar suddenly came and hit Trevenant in the side with Sucker Punch. Gengar then uses Lick on Trevenant which paralyzes him Trevenant then tries to use Shadow Claw on Gengar but can’t due to paralysis. Gengar smirked at Trevenant but suddenly turned around and shot a Shadow Ball at Golem who was heading towards Gengar with Rollout. But Golem keeps rolling not affected by the Shadow Ball and hit Gengar. During this Trevenant got a Cheri Berry from its ability Harvest and cured its paralysis. Trevenant then uses Leech Seed at Gengar, but Gengar dodged it and it hit Golem. Golem knowing that it won’t last much longer due to burn and the Leech Seed uses Rollout towards Trevenant. Trevenant then waits and as Golem was getting close used Wooden Hammer right where Golem’s head is causing it to flatten and blood to squirt out. Golem’s lifeless body then rolled out into the ocean never to be seen again. Gengar then charged towards Trevenant who was trying to recover from Wooden Hammers recoil damage and used five Shadow Balls while charging at Trevenant all but one hit and Gengar then uppercutted Trevenant with Shadow Punch sending Trevenant high up in the air Gengar followed up with Levitate. Trevenant was able to hit Gengar with a Shadow Claw, but it didn’t matter as Gengar then used Shadow Punch sending Trevenant downward. Trevenant then fell on the beach and was unconscious. Gengar then used multiple Shadow Balls to dig a hole in the sand which he then set Trevenant into. Gengar then started filling up the hole but left a tiny hole right where Trevenant’s mouth is. Gengar then poured acid down the hole and dissolved the still unconscious Trevenant. The scene then shifts back to Conkeldurr and Machamp, Conkeldurr gets into his battle stance and Machamp does soon after. Machamp and Conkeldurr rush at each other and both start throwing punches taking blow for blow, Machamp then use Low Sweep to trip Conkeldurr but Conkeldurr grabs on to Machamp as he falls so they both end up on the ground. They both start wrestling each other, and after a while Machamp seems to get the upperhand having Conkeldurr pinned on the floor and his pillars away from him. Machamp then uses Leer twice and then unknown to him Conkeldurr used Bide. Machamp then used Submission and then used Dual Chop. Conkeldurr then released then energy stored up from Bide to send Machamp off of him. Conkeldurr then got up and was only able to grab one of his pillars before Machamp came back a took the other one. machamp then used Bulk Up and then Dynamic Punch to break the pillar leaving Conkeldurr with only one left. Conkeldurr then used Rock Throw catching Machamp off guard he then went up to Machamp and hit him with a Focus Punch does tons of damage. But Machamp got right back to Conkeldurr. And used Seismic Toss to send Conkeldurr high up in the air. Conkeldurr then angled it right and threw his pillar right down at Machamp. When Conkeldurr finally came back to the ground he found that Machamp was squished to death under his pillar. Conkeldurr grabbed his pillar back before being teleported to an open field by Alakazam. Conkeldurr got ready to fight Alakazam when Gengar came as well all three stared at eachother for a minute with no movement. Gengar then shot a Shadow Ball at Alakazam who teleported out of the way but was then immediately hit by Conkeldurr’s Superpower. Gengar then walked over to Conkeldurr. Gengar then hit Conkeldurr with a Shadow Punch. Conkeldurr tried to retaliate with Hammer Arm but it had no effect on Gengar. Alakazam then saw an opening and used Psycho Cut three times Gengar saw it coming and got out of the way one of them hit a tree, one sliced off Conkeldurr’s arm, and the last one cut off his head killing him. Alakazam and Gengar then pulled out the Alakazite and Gengarite to turn into Mega Alakazam and Mega Gengar respectively. Mega Alakazam shot out a Psybeam but Mega Gengar countered it with a Hex. Mega Gengar then shot out a Shadow Ball and Mega Alakazam teleported out of the way and behind Mega Gengar. Mega Alakazam then used Disable and then used Confusion hitting Mega Gengar it the back. Mega Gengar turned around and repeatedly used Shadow Punch on Mega Alakazam until he teleported out. Mega Alakazam used Recover, Mega Gengar tried to counter it with a Shadow Ball but couldn’t due to Disable. Mega Gengar used Dark Pulse hitting Mega Alakazam and dealing great damage. Mega Alakazam uses Reflect, but Mega Gengar went behind him and used Lick paralyzing Mega Alakazam. Mega Gengar then started using a combination of Shadow Punch and Payback nearly killing Mega Alakazam. Mega Gengar evilly laughed but suddenly stopped and fell over from Future Sight. The near dead Mega Alakazam got up and used Psychic finally killing Mega Gengar. KO! Category:Blog posts